Tori Gentry
Victoria "Tori" Gentry is a 16-year-old daughter of Poseidon. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Victoria "Tori" Samantha Gentry was born on June 29 to Poseidon and Lisa Gentry, a waitress at Red Robin. Lisa had been swiming at the beach one day, when she'd been pulled under and nearly drowned. Luckily, Poseidon had been around and pulled her out onto shore. Having past experience from other women, he decided not to tell her the truth. The two dated very frequently, and their marriage actually went easier than most Poseidon had been through. Unfourtunatley, after Lisa gave birth to Tori, Zeus figured out and ordered Poseidon to return to Olympus. Poseidon reluctanly agreed, and faked dying in front of Lisa so she wouldn't wonder what happened to him. Tori's fatal flaw is the feeling of inferiority. She worries that others think she's strange, and even stupid, because of her wheelchair disability. Because of this, she is very nervous around everyone else. Early life When first born, Tori was a sweet, obidient baby. But, at age 3, her mother had been driving with a new guy she'd been spending time with named Philip, when she'd been stopped by Gaea. Gaea purposely sent the three into a terrible car crash, and it resulted in the perish of Lisa, severe head injury for Philip, and Tori became permanetly paralyzed chest down. She was then sent to live with Philip and his family. They figured there was nothing different with her, and sent her off to school. At first, she did fine, but then she started daydreaming very frequently in class, and her grades started to drop. This was because her ADHD was stronger than her Dyslexia. Philip and his family agreed she was a failure and decided she couldn't live with them anymore. She ran away from home, and met Jack Morgan, a son of Iris, Addison Garza, a daughter of Dionysus, and Ben Casey, a son of Ares. All three were on the run for several years, but Ben sacrificed himself for Tori, Jack, and Addison when Tori was 16. A few hours later, they were discovered by the Hunters of Artemis, and brought to Camp Half Blood, where Tori was claimed by Posiedon almost immediatley. Appearance Tori has curly blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She is always in a wheelchair, due to her paralysis. Alliances *Miranda Marino *Jack Morgan (BFF) *Addison Garza (BFF) *Nixie Dawson *Brent Miller (Crush) *Kali Jones (BFF) *Nico di Angelo *Mo Everton *Leola Lapis Enemies *Ivy Pines *Claire Blackwell Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Tori can breathe underwater. *Tori is very shy. *Tori is paralyzed chest down. *Tori can't stand upright or walk. *Tori can control water. *Tori is incredibly fast and a talented swimmer *Tori uses a knife as her weapon. *Tori has an incredibly good singing voice. Schedule Gallery Tori Knife.jpg|Tori's knife Tori Gentry.png Tori 2.jpg Tori 3.jpg Tori 4.jpg Tori 5.jpg Tori 6.jpg Tori 7.jpg Tori 8.jpg Tori 9.jpg Tori 10.jpg Tori Jack Addison.jpg|Tori with Jack and Addison. Tori Jack.jpg Tori Addison.jpg|Tori with Addison Tori11.jpg Tori12.jpg Tori13.jpg Tori14.jpg Addison2.jpg|Addison Garza, Tori's best friend. Jack12.jpg|Jack Morgan, Tori's best friend. Leola Lapis.jpg|Leola Lapis, who protected Tori and her friends. Tori15.png Url-29i9=-0.jpeg|Kali Jones, Tori's best friend. Ben Casey.jpg|Ben Casey, a former friend of Tori's. Category:Child of Poseidon Category:Hydrokinesis User Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Inferiority Fatal Flaw Category:MermaidatHeart